Green Eyed Love
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Raz never thought he'd fall in love with Milla. His thoughts on her and how cool she is. [RazMilla]


Title: Green Eyed Love

Type: Oneshot

Rating: T just to be safe

Pairing: Razputin and Milla Vodello

Disclaimer: I own nothing, have nothing, claim nothing, but I am drinking something. My mom bought me vanilla coffee creamer! W00T!

Warnings: This contains Raz and Milla fluffish stuff even though Raz is only 15 in this and Milla is 30-something (I think). If that bothers you, please click that lovely back button at the top of your screen.

Muse of Romance: And if you must flame, please, type it so I don't have to decode it. Fluffle is making me do that now, 'cause I made her write this…

Me: MUSE! How dare you come out of my head! (Beats Muse of Romance into a closet with a stick) That'll show you. (Coughs) Now, on with the romancy stuff!

Milla was like a mom to Raz. At least, that's how he thought of her at first. Raz's own mother had divorced his father long ago, and though she visited him occasionally, and she did care about him, she was never there for him. Milla, on the other hand, was always there for everybody. She put everyone else's needs above her own, as though her personal life took a backseat when someone she cared about was nearby. When Raz thought of her, he thought about the time she introduced Elton to Linda, the Hideous Hulking Lungfish of Lake Oblongata, or the time she spent two hours telling the campers ghost stories that time their second year there when the power went out. He wondered if it ever bugged Milla that she almost never got to do stuff for herself. If it did, she was hiding it well.

Raz remembered when she broke up with Sasha. It wasn't easy for her to do, that was for sure. Her hands trembling, she'd looked down at the ground and told him quietly. She looked very sorry, and ended by saying that Sasha would always be her truest friend. For some reason, Raz felt a little pang of pain in his chest when she said that. But he was happy Sasha didn't blast her or anything, and that they seemed to be on good terms with each other. Or at least, he knew he should be. There was a part of him, though, that felt very, very relieved to know that Sasha and Milla weren't dating anymore.

With a flinch, Raz's mind turned to when he and Lili had broken up. He hadn't known why at the time, but it felt like he simply couldn't go on being with her. It felt dishonest, and contaminated somehow. When she asked why, though, he'd blurted out something about cheating on her. He didn't know where it had come from. He just knew that somehow Milla came to mind when he said it.

It was a long time before Raz realized he was in love with Milla. Maybe it was because he and Milla spent so much time together, now that he'd taken up permanent residence at Whispering Rock as a junior counselor of sorts. He had almost grown to think of her as just one of the guys, he was near her so often. She seemed to always know how to make him smile, always know when to bake chocolate chip cookies and hand him one, and she was the one person he could talk to about anything. The other Psychonauts were awkward around him, like since Raz was only 15 he couldn't possibly understand how tough their lives were. They excluded him from everything. When Milla found out, she hugged him and told him about how, when she first joined, the other women had spread rumors she was sleeping with Truman Zanotto because they didn't like her Brazilian accent. She was cool enough, though, not to let it get to her. Because of her, Raz was able to ignore the other Psychonauts too. Milla was his strength when he was weak.

When Raz finally figured it out, he was kind of… stunned. Like sit-on-his-bed-for-an-hour-and-not-respond-to-anyone-or-anything stunned. His ran a hand through his hair, a habit he'd picked up from Agent Nein. He wished for a moment that he was old enough to smoke. After all, Milla was thirty-something years old, and he was only 15. He groaned. Why couldn't love make some sense, for once? PAH! Yeah, right. It hadn't made sense when he'd fallen for Lili, either. But the situations were so totally different Raz was surprised to realize they were both love. With Lili, it had been sudden love, that had openly appeared in his heart and mind. With Milla, it had been a quiet ninja-like love that had crept up on him, entering his heart slowly and then bashing into his mind.

It took him the better part of two hours to make up his mind to tell Milla. He wondered vaguely if he could sneak into Sasha's lab and get some of the whiskey he had inside hollowed out books scattered in the lab, but the last time he'd done that, Sasha had set him on fire. So, sober (sadly), anxious (weirdly) and praying Milla wouldn't get mad at him (though she probably wouldn't), Raz went marching down to the docks.

He turned invisible so he could watch her for a second. Her hair, her eyes, that cute little smile… Everything about her was perfect. He sighed. And she had a heart of gold, a mind of pure goodness- Ack, that was sappy! Raz couldn't believe he just thought that. Still, he had to move on before he lost the courage to do this. He levitated over the lake to Milla. He didn't like the canoes. They were too close to the water.

"Razputin, darling," Milla chimed. "Trying to improve your levitation even more? Darling, no matter how much Sasha talks about levitating without using a ball, you're still doing very good for your age."

Raz blushed – his obsession with trying to do everything the older Psychonauts could do had resulted in him spending hours in Milla's mind, trying to levitate without a ball. It was freakin' hard. He had no idea how Milla managed to do this all the time, with almost no effort.

"Actually, Milla, I sort of need to talk to you about something," his hair, which was now chin length, was blown into his eyes by the wind. So much for looking cool, he thought grudgingly as he brushed the annoying strand behind his ear. "It's kinda weird, 'cause I don't know where to start.

Milla quit levitating and walked over to him, a concerned look taking over her soft features, "Darling, what is it?"

A deep breath, and then, "Milla-I-love-you," came out as a squeak.

Milla stared at him for a long moment. Her jaw had dropped; clearly, she hadn't thought that Raz would say that. He took the shocked silence for an angry one and turned away, intending to leave, but Milla caught hold of his wrist and spun him around. Her deep green eyes caught his equally green ones and he could've sworn- no, surely she didn't love him back-? She'd only been divorced from that jerk she married for a month, didn't she need more time to recover?

"Darling, it's not that I don't love you back," she explained, hugging him, "But I could get into a lot of trouble." She kissed him on the cheek. "Please understand, too, that just because I'm not married doesn't mean I'm okay to date yet." Milla gently grasped his shoulders, taking a step back. "Are you okay?"

Raz had a weird expression on his face. "Yeah, I guess." He sighed. "This is a big bummer, though."

She looked reproachful. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Me too."

And though he didn't offer any further information, they both knew what he meant.


End file.
